


Забвение

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Севатар, разочаровавшись и в Императоре, и в Хорусе, ищет забвения





	Забвение

Какие-то тюки и ящики больно кололи в бок. Пустяк, ничего особенного — за полтораста лет после Вознесения ему приходилось терпеть куда более серьезные неудобства.

А до Вознесения… рыскать по помойке, сначала разыскивая относительно свежие трупы таких же доходяг, а позже и организуя их, чтобы хотя бы раз в месяц поесть мяса и прикормить своих единственных друзей…  
Плевать на неудобства и на ящики.

Но если можно устроиться с комфортом — отчего бы нет?

Он завозился, устраиваясь. Тюки помягче сложил рядышком. Отличная постель, Лев ее задери, у него такой не было даже в его личных покоях на «Сумраке», не говоря уж о «Непобедимом разуме».

На «Непобедимом разуме» у него осталась Альтани. Один из немногих дорогих ему людей, после того как большинство Атраментар, Рушаль и Тайе умерли. Но, сидя в силовой клетке, он все равно не смог бы ничего сделать для нее.

Губы дрогнули в улыбке. Сейчас, когда его юмор был для него одного, и некому было поднимать недоуменный взгляд — шутит? серьезен? как можно шутить такими вещами? как можно говорить такое всерьез? — улыбка была совершенно искренней, правда, немного болезненной из-за шрама, прорубившего верхнюю губу. Это, должно быть, выглядело чертовски забавно — когда Темные Ангелы пришли за ним, чтобы казнить, и обнаружили в открытой клетке труп своего товарища. Как хрустнули, ломаясь, его позвонки! Он и опомниться не успел, как его тело уже отшвырнули ногой, выхватывая цепной меч из мертвых рук и всаживая в шею второго — того, что стоял справа. Взревели и завизжали зубья, вгрызаясь в горжет доспеха, загремел болтер, выпавший из рук убитого, а потом рявкнул болтер в руках того, что стоял слева…

Ему не хватало его любимой цепной глефы.

Глефой он бы достал того, что слева, даже не напрягаясь.

Цепным мечом — резко рванувшись, и голова того, что справа, упала в емкость с синтепастой, опрокинув ее и разлив питательную жижу по полу.

С тем, что слева, пришлось немного повозиться, поскольку у него была доля секунды, чтобы увернуться, — и он уже начал уворачиваться… но не успел.

Эта способность, отчетливо предвидеть решения и движения противников, появилась у него совсем недавно. Раньше он мог их предугадать, но не более, сейчас — точно знал, чего следует ожидать.

Запах свежей, быстро сворачивающейся даже у мертвых крови, прометия и дымка от разогретого керамита приятно щекотал ноздри, перебивая невыразительный запашок синтепасты. Да уж, придется сваливать отсюда голодным. Ну, да где наша не пропадала, подумал он, обшаривая убитых и присваивая их оружие и боеприпасы.

Босые ноги чуть слышно шлепали по коридорам. Он успел позавидовать Мор Дейтан, когда мимо пробежало несколько сервов, а за ними — двое Темных Ангелов, а потом… потом он поднял тени, скользившие в коридоре, и окутался ими.

Люди пробежали мимо него, не заметив, хотя он стоял в каком-то метре от них.

И это тоже было забавно. Он от души развлекался, прячась на видных местах, и когда пробрался в ангар на «Непобедимом разуме», и когда привел «Грозовую птицу» Темных Ангелов на орбитальную станцию Ультрамаринов. Правда, запал быстро схлынул, когда его едва не разоблачили.

Чертовы Темные Ангелы ухитрились его ранить — тот, первый, с цепным мечом, который принес ведро с пищей, и тот, который был слева, выстрелив из болтера. Цепной меч вспорол ему брюшину, но на это можно было не обращать внимания.

Кишки не вываливаются — и прекрасно. Тельца Ларрамана остановили кровь буквально за минуту, а большего организм космодесантника и не требовал.

Болт же разорвал ему бицепс одной руки. Совсем ерунда.

Ему было плохо не из-за этого, вовсе не из-за этого. Просто на минуту, не больше, мир выцвел и перестал быть живым — стал плоским и серым, застывшим, и в тени, которыми он отгородился от этого мира, вдруг вступил человек.

Слишком низенький для астартес, но в белых с синим доспехах, отмеченных Прайм Хеликс на правом наплечнике, — апотекарий. Молоденький. Светлые волосы, собранные в хвостик, добродушное лицо, покрытое веснушками. Участливая улыбка.

— Брат, — сказал он, глядя прямо в лицо, — ты ранен, брат?

— Пустяки, — прохрипел он. Ему было плохо, очень плохо, но раны были правда пустяковыми.

— Давай продезинфицирую…

— Нет, я же говорю — пустяки!

— А я говорю, что надо продезинфицировать! Попадет инфекция, и раны начнут воспаляться, и твое возвращение в бой придется отложить…

Не слушая дальнейших возражений, юноша раскрыл нартециум и принялся сноровисто обрабатывать раны.

Он смотрел на маленького апотекария, продумывая, как бы от него избавиться. Сломать ему шею одним ударом, как сломал Темному Ангелу? Или свернуть? Или ударом локтя проломить белобрысый затылок, так, чтобы мозги плеснули поверх обломков черепа? Заодно можно будет поесть. Пожрать. Мозг всегда считался лакомым кусочком на Нострамо: мягкий, упругий, питательный, не требующий дополнительных приправ и соли. И — одно из достоинств бытия космодесантника — разузнать, где тут что расположено, если, конечно, этот ультрамарский сопляк сам знает…

— Кто тебя ранил, брат? — спросил апотекарий, заботливо зашивая рану на животе.

— А меня нету, брат. Я тебе снюсь.

— Да ну? Я думал, космодесантники не видят сны…

Несколько секунд он смотрел на обмякшего апотекария. Потом взял его под мышки и оттащил в угол. Может, он и вспомнит странного «брата», когда очухается, но будет уверен, что спал и видел реалистичный сон, только и всего. Хорошо, что попался этакий щенок, — взрослого и опытного Ультрамарина просто так не одурачишь.

«А что я еще могу?» — спросил он себя, растянувшись на тюках.

Собственно, уже и то, что он мог, было неплохо. Совсем неплохо.

Благодаря тому, что он мог, он пробрался на эту пассажирскую лохань, уносившую его прочь от Ультрамара и его лощеных правильных жителей. Вот бы еще жратвы раздобыть, и было бы великолепно. На будущее он не заглядывал — во многом потому, что и сам не знал, чего хочет.

Воссоединиться с Легионом и снова трепать Империум, заставляя обывателей трястись при звуке боевого клича «Мы пришли за тобой»? Он покопался в себе и обнаружил, что не испытывает к Империуму особой ненависти. Любви, правда, тоже.

Как и к Легиону.

Собрать небольшую варбанду и жить ради собственных интересов, обчищая недалеких пузанов вроде хозяина «лохани»? Но быть Претором Нокс — и кончить пиратом… да это смешно, господа.

Стать наемником? Пожалуй, это годилось. Лишь бы его не разоблачили. Имя, перед которым еще недавно трепетали, которое проклинали или замирали в восхищении, теперь играло против него…

В конце концов, еще ничего не решено, подумал он, успокаиваясь. Прилетим, а там разберемся. Действовать по ситуации, убивая всех, кто встанет на моем пути, — разве это не то, что я делал всегда?

***

Корпус корабля содрогнулся и заскрежетал, — звук был таким, будто корабль кричал от боли.  
Знакомый звук.

Так кричали суда, которые берут на абордаж.

Поглощенный размышлениями и воспоминаниями, он приподнялся на локте и мотнул головой, стряхивая остатки задумчивости. Шум, окрики, выстрелы и грохот, скрадываемые расстоянием и многочисленными переборками, доносились откуда-то сверху. Обычный человек с неулучшенным слухом, пожалуй, не расслышал бы почти ничего. Но его слух был натренирован на звуки сражения.

«Похоже, нашу лохань сцапали те самые пираты, о которых я думал», — он усмехнулся про себя. В последнее время его жизнь напоминала цепь дурных шуток и нелепых совпадений. Или это он научился, сам того не желая, видеть тайные сопряжения реальности?

Но что могли получить пираты от захвата этого судна? Груз был самый никчемный, какие-то ткани и бытовая утварь, само судно — старой маленькой развалюхой; зад Ночного Призрака, да на нем даже навигатор был никуда не годным старикашкой, еле-еле различавшим свет Астрономикона! Настолько, что он несколько раз порывался пойти и скорректировать курс — он-то видел этот свет отчетливо.

Он потянулся, выдохнул. Безумно хотелось вырваться в гущу битвы, почуять железистый аромат крови, услышать, как она хлюпает под ногами в месиве мяса и внутренностей, вдохнуть пары прометия и разогретого керамита, окунуться в море родных и привычных звуков — болтерной стрельбы, визга цепных мечей, боевых кличей, криков и проклятий. Рука словно сама собой потянулась к цепному мечу, отобранному у Темного Ангела.

Дверь в трюм, как он и опасался, оказалась заперта, и замок сломался не сразу. А когда он поднялся, первое, что увидел, — изящная, гибкая, утонченная фигура.

Кажется, такие фигуры называли красивыми.

Сюрикены полетели в него — но он знал, что они полетят, и знал, по какой траектории. А вот противник понятия не имел, каким обманным маневром его одурачат…

И насколько быстр может быть космодесантник, не скованный терминаторским доспехом, — тоже.

Подняв сюрикенный пистолет, он зашагал дальше, то и дело ругаясь сквозь зубы и наступая на всякие малоприятные для босого человека вещи. На куски внутренней обшивки (зубы Хоруса, какие же у них острые края), использованные энергоячейки, обломки разбитых лазпистолетов, которые носили члены экипажа, на обычные мирные вещи, выпавшие из чемоданов пассажиров.

На куски оторванных конечностей, головы, грудные клетки с застрявшими в них сюрикенами, кучки кишок, вывалившихся из вспоротых животов.

Трупов было что-то маловато, — каюты в начале путешествия оказались забиты до отказа.

Двое аэльдари выскочили ему навстречу; в одного он разрядил сюрикенный пистолет — то-то ксенос удивился!, со вторым сцепился врукопашную.

Умирая, первый успел позвать на помощь. И, пока он кромсал второго, ожесточенно всаживая цепной меч и распиливая противника от плеча и до паха, набежало еще несколько их приятелей. Судя по тому немногому, что он знал из языка аэльдари, — правда, из другого диалекта, — его собирались брать живьем.

«Рабы, — сообразил он. — Вот зачем они атаковали пассажирский звездолет!»

Огонь воинской ярости разбежался по жилам, в голову ударила жаркая волна, все тело затопил адреналин.

— Я пришел за вами, — радостно взревел он, впиваясь цепным мечом в стремительное изящное тело, и удивление в глазах ксеноса оказалось лучшей наградой, прежде чем темная кровь хлынула из распахнутого надвое тела. — Я пришел за вами, ксеномразь! — ксенос полоснул его силовым клинком, но он даже не почувствовал боли, насадив тело на ревущий меч. — Я пришел за вами!

А потом все кончилось.

Последний из ксеносов, оставив неприятный металлический запах чужацкой крови, свалился к его ногам. И тогда завал корабельной мебели в углу зашевелился.

— Вы спасли нас, повелитель, — пискнули оттуда.

— Какого черта, — буркнул он, отходя от боевого бешенства, которое еще не улеглось, — кого это «нас»?

— Нас, — пропищал женский голос. Молодая девица выбралась из-под опрокинутого стола. За ней на четвереньках вылезла другая, чуть постарше, белокурая и толстая, таща за собой крохотного ребенка. Все трое подобрались к нему и упали на колени, стараясь не поднимать глаза. — Благодарим вас, повелитель!

Он сел на труп первого попавшегося аэльдари, раскинув избитые и покрытые кровью погибших в схватке ноги и положив цепной меч и сюрикенный пистолет рядом.

— Дайте пожрать чего-нибудь, — сказал устало.

В некотором роде им повезло. Все аэльдари, остававшиеся в тот момент на судне, сбежались «ловить астартес» — и попались в собственную ловушку. Однако и из людей не осталось почти никого живых, кроме двух пассажирок, подтянувшегося к ним старика навигатора и двоих раненых матросов.

— Они всех убили, — сказала молодая пассажирка, представившаяся как Алида, специалист по гидропонике, а старший из матросов, по фамилии Бикнетт, в то же время сказал: — Они всех забрали.

— Значит, будем выбираться своими силами, — сказал он.

— Мой повелитель… а как к вам обращаться?

Он подумал. Старое имя никуда не годилось — слишком известное.

— Яго. Меня зовут Яго.

— Это от Сантьяго? — переспросил старый навигатор, подслеповато прищурившись. — Рад познакомиться, благородный дон Сантьяго. А меня, с вашего позволения, зовут Кароль.

— Элиза. А это моя дочка, Лорна.

— Кавилл.

Они сидели, жевали бутерброды, наспех намазанные наименее пострадавшим из всей компании — матросом Кавиллом, и вдруг Элиза робко приблизилась к нему.

— Благородный дон Сантьяго, — она протянула темно-зеленую тряпицу, — это вам.

Он дернулся от до боли знакомого цвета.

— Что это за хрень?

— С вашего позволения… трусы. Если я найду больше ткани, я пошью вам и другую одежду, а пока хватило только на это…

— Так, значит, моя задница будет в цветах Темных Ангелов, — сказал он вслух и расхохотался, влезая в подарок Элизы. До сих пор он не обращал внимания на то, что считал несущественным: в силовой клетке на «Непобедимом Разуме» у него отобрали не только доспех, но и поддоспешник.

— Дядя, — пропищала маленькая Лорна, — ты что, дурак? Нельзя ходить с голой попой!

Теперь смеялись уже все.

***

Навигатор Кароль, едва не свихнувшись от варп-штормов, вывел их корабль, который назывался «Милосердие Императора» — вот уж говорящее название! — куда-то в совершенно не знакомый никому из них сектор на самой окраине Галактики.

К этому времени запасы галет и синтепасты уже подходили к концу. По настоянию Яго трупы матросов и аэльдари убрали не в реактор, а в холодильники.

— Вы полагаете, их надо будет похоронить? — спросила Алида.

— Я полагаю, что нам пригодится мясо, хотя бы и мороженое, — откровенно ответил Яго. Алида прикрыла рот рукой, будто удерживаясь от рвотных позывов, потом перевела дух и захихикала, старательно показывая, в каком она восторге от юмора повелителя. Яго не стал ей рассказывать, что некие идеальные астартес Империума в бытность свою еще Несмертным Легионом вовсю лопали и врагов, и союзников, и даже друг друга. Но свирепыми изуверами прослыли почему-то не они, а Повелители Ночи.

Алида, пожалуй, решила бы, что и это — шутка.

Элиза ободрала все занавески и прочие тканевые части, распотрошила тюки из трюма и взялась за шитье: это была ее профессия, и у Элизы с собой имелась портативная швейная машинка. Ей никто не мешал, наоборот, благодарили за подарки. Синтешерстяной килт и синий джемпер, которые она сшила, Яго вполне устроили, как и шнурованные ботинки из толстой, но мягкой черной кожи.

Во время варп-перелетов главное — удержаться от искушения приоткрыть задраенные иллюминаторы и заглянуть. А уж как ты этого достигаешь — дело десятое.

Когда Яго шел по коридору, он отчетливо увидел в самом конце девочку, стоявшую к нему вполоборота. Он знал ее.

Она приходилась правнучкой кому-то из его кузенов или, может быть, кузин. Он замер. Этого не могло быть — она погибла в Трамасских сражениях, но как же ему хотелось, чтобы она выжила. Оклик «Тайе!» уже готов был сорваться с его губ, и вдруг Тайе обернулась.

Из ее глаз выходили многочисленные щупальца, а изо рта выглядывали тонкие, игольчатые зубы.

Как сражаться с таким врагом, Яго не представлял, поэтому попросту разрядил в нее сюрикенный пистолет, выплеснув вместе с сюрикенами много чего-то, чему он не знал имени. Колени его подкосились, но он устоял. А тельце Тайе зашаталось и начало таять…

В другой раз ему послышался голосок Альтани. Но тут он не колебался — стрелять или не стрелять.

Маленькая Лорна становилась все больше. Элизе приходилось шить ей одежду чаще, чем всем остальным: старые вещи не изнашивались, но становились ей малы. Внезапно Яго припомнил, что это не влияние варпа.

Просто она растет. Точно так же, как появляются новые седые волосы у Кароля.

Они слишком долго летят.

Почему-то Лорна из всех взрослых выбрала себе в друзья именно Яго. Она прибегала к нему, садилась рядом, обнимала крохотными руками, рассказывала какие-то странные истории про своих кукол — их много нашлось в багаже сгинувших пассажиров, читала вслух детские книжки.

В тот день — или ночь, на «Милосердии Императора» давно потеряли счет суткам, — она как раз нашла для Яго новую сказку.

— Много-много лет назад жил да был мельник, бедный-пребедный, а дочь у него была красавица. Случилось как-то однажды, что пришлось ему говорить с королем, и вот он, чтобы придать себе побольше весу… — читала Лорна, водя пальчиком по строкам. Книжка, раззолоченная, из настоящей бумаги, с роскошными иллюстрациями, тоже была позаимствована из багажа кого-то из богачей, путешествовавших первым классом. Яго внимательно слушал.

В его детстве не было таких книжек.

В его детстве были вороны, помойка и трупы. И запах мертвечины — сравнительно свежей, которую можно было съесть.

Что ж, иногда бедный мельник может поговорить с королем, а нищий оборвыш-трупоед — стать Принцем Воронья.

«И Хорус, и Император — они как этот карлик в сказке, — думал Яго. — Обещали помощь и золото, но жаждали только власти. А я? Чего хочу я?»

И тут их прервали. Причем дважды.

Матрос Бикнетт, взявший на себя ответственность за приготовление пищи, мрачно сообщил, что припасы кончаются.

И почти в тот же момент навигатор Кароль заявил, что видит возможность выйти из варпа.

И все они смотрели на Яго, словно ожидая чего-то.

— Так, — сказал он, вставая. — Лорна, сказку потом дочитаем. Кароль, можешь выйти — выходи. Бикнетт, пошли.

Он повел Бикнетта в холодильник, где лежали мертвецы.

— Вот тебе жратва, хотя, боюсь, несколько однообразная. Но это можно приготовить и повкуснее, чем синтепасту.

— Мой повелитель… дон Сантьяго… как же это?

— Что — как же? Им уже все равно, знаешь ли.

Он вытащил из морозильника первое попавшееся тело. Разморозил. Содрал остатки одежды.

Освежевал — сноровисто, в Восьмом этим умением быстро овладевали все.

Взял кухонный топорик и принялся разделывать. Тоже сноровисто. Человеческую анатомию после полутора сотен лет службы под начальством Ночного Призрака он знал назубок.

Бикнетт ошарашенно пялился на него, не понимая, что происходит.

Яго выпотрошил тело. Кишки, мочевой пузырь, желудок и поджелудочную выбросил, почки, сердце и легкие вынул и положил отдельно. Из них можно приготовить что-нибудь лакомое, подумал он. А сейчас хватит и того, что я срежу с ляжек, — отлично будет, если зажарить и подать в сухарях, Бикнетт это умеет, не мне его учить.

— Погодите, дон Сантьяго! Вы что же, правда предлагаете это есть?

— Я же сказал — этим людям уже давно без разницы, что ты сделаешь с их трупами. Но ведь ты не хочешь к ним присоединиться, верно?

Яго ничего не имел в виду, кроме смерти от голода, но Бикнетт, дрожа, упал на колени.

— Смилуйтесь, повелитель! Я сделаю все, что вы скажете, только…

— Девкам не говори, что это за мясо, а то еще взвоют, как ты сейчас, — перебил Яго.

Ужин получился и впрямь отменным, Бикнетт превзошел самого себя.

А сразу после ужина они вышли из варпа.

***

— Ничего не нахожу про эту планету, — сказала Алида, которая немного умела обращаться с информационными сетями.

— Как бы она не ксеносов, — промямлил Кавилл.

— Вряд ли, — уверенно сказал Яго, опознав работу Механикум. — Это наша, только заброшенная.

То, что Алида громко назвала планетой, на самом деле было спутником планеты, совершенно безжизненной и явно непригодной для заселения. Впрочем, на ней можно было различить остатки построек — жилых куполов и выработок, но заброшены они были не сто и не двести лет назад. Спутник тоже не очень для этого годился. Он состоял почти исключительно из воды и водяного льда. Однако вокруг него вращалась станция — несколько связанных между собой гигантских шаров и цилиндров, некогда бывших жилыми помещениями и ремонтными доками. В один из них Кароль завел «Милосердие Императора».

На станции сохранились рабочие генератор искусственной гравитации и воздуха. Обогреватель, однако, вышел из строя, и по выходу из ремонтного дока всю компанию обжег адский холод. Пришлось натягивать на себя все, что сшила Элиза за время перелета.

Несомненно, станцию построили Механикум. Повсюду виднелся их череп в шестеренке, сильно пугавший Лорну.

— Не бойся, — вмешался Яго, после того, как Элиза несколько раз безрезультатно попыталась ее успокоить. — Это значит только то, что Механикум будут до смерти верны науке. Для них символ цивилизации не оружие и не книги, а что бы ты думала? — он сделал драматическую паузу, за время которой слезы у девочки высохли, а рот приоткрылся от любопытства. — Семигранная гайка!

— Гайка?

— Во-во.

— Они так дорожат гайками?

— В самую точку. А теперь пошли и посмотрим, чего они тут накрутили со своими гайками.

В одном из цилиндров когда-то размещались гидропонные фермы, к радости Алиды, однако разводить на них было нечего. Остальные предназначались для технических работ, один шар — для жилья. Еще в одном шаре нашлись холодильники.

Все, что надо.

Яго спустился в трюм одного из ремонтных доков. Здесь было еще холоднее, чем по станции, хотя, казалось, куда уж холоднее, — и совершенно пусто. Только плоский каменный столб стоял посреди, поддерживая потолок.

Яго помедлил. Вышел. Вернулся с зубилом.

«Шенг, — выбил он первое имя. Подумал. — Торион. Малек. Якреш. Вар Джахан. Аластор Рушаль. Тайе…»

***

Мясо в холодильниках заканчивалось.

Они прожили на станции всего пару месяцев по общеимперскому календарю, но время для них слилось в одну беспрерывную полосу и потеряло смысл. Отсчет шел только по количеству трапез.

Бикнетт, похоже, приучил себя думать о том, что лежало в холодильниках, как о мясе. Даже когда люди закончились, и приспел черед аэльдари. Их привкус и запах не нравились никому, но Бикнетт под пристальным взглядом Яго сказал остальным, что это вкус и запах консервантов — иначе мясо испортится, и им будет вообще нечего есть. Тогда остальные живо нашли мясо вкусным и полезным.

С водой было проще — ее доставляли со спутника планеты с помощью шаттла, оставшегося со времен освоения здешних угодий. Никаких документов на станции не сохранилось, как и вещей, и трупов, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что ее покинули организованно. По-видимому, выработки оказались нерентабельными или истощились. Однако в ремонтных доках оставались старомодные инструменты, какие-то запчасти и, в очень небольшом количестве, — устаревшее, но достаточно мощное оружие, которое, видимо, когда-то предполагалось установить на военные звездолеты. От нечего делать Кавилл и Бикнетт, когда не готовил «мясо с консервантами», возились с «Милосердием Императора», заделывая пробоины и восстанавливая внутренние переборки и механизмы — оба имели техническое образование. Яго, тоже от нечего делать, или играл с Лорной, или учился у Кавилла и Бикнетта. К ним частенько присоединялась и Алида. Они вчетвером заодно починили и теплогенераторы.

Кароль взял на себя уборку, хотя Яго считал это блажью. А Элиза, равнодушная к технике, освоила вязание и вышивку, щедро украшая одежду товарищей.

Однажды они по привычке работали в ремонтном доке, и Алида заметила полушутя:

— Интересно, чем мы займемся, когда закончим ремонт?

— Ты лучше скажи, что мы будем делать, когда еда закончится, — ответил Бикнетт. — А она уже почти вся вышла.

— Сдохнем, — предположил Кавилл, откровенно валяя дурака. — Эх, Алида, а я собирался сделать тебе предложение!

Алида рассмеялась, но тут же посерьезнела.

— Шутки шутками, а смерть от голода меня лично не прельщает, — сказала она и покосилась на Яго.  
В рабочем комбинезоне из зеленой занавески, в масляных пятнах, он как раз занырнул в машинный отсек, разбираясь со сложными узлами и механизмами. Кавилл все удивлялся, как быстро он с ними, по его выражению, «нашел общий готик». Сейчас Яго предпочел не оборачиваться, отлично зная, что окончательного слова ждут от него.

— Вообще, правда, что делать будем? — поддакнул Кавилл. Он единственный смотрел на Алиду.

Яго начал сердиться.

— Как будто у вас есть какие-то мысли, — прорычал он, в сердцах швырнув оборудование на пол. Отвертки и дрели раскатились по проклепанной пластали. — Что за манера открывать рот, не зная, что сказать!

— Но…

— Тихо, ты, смертный!

Кавилл съежился, но рядом с Алидой не хотел показать, что он празднует труса.

— Но, дон Сантьяго, со всем уважением, у нас проблема, — сказал он. — Давайте обсудим…

— А я говорю — к черту ваши разговоры! Вы все равно ничего не можете предложить! — Яго выдохнул. Раздражение схлынуло. «Какой-то я становлюсь мягкий, как масло, — то апотекария пощадил, теперь этих», — мрачно подумал он. — Что тут обсуждать? Сейчас закончим ремонт, поставим оружие на нашу лохань — и вперед!

— Что значит «вперед»? — переспросила Алида.

— Дура, что это может значить? Только то, что ты подумала! Раз тут есть станция техобслуживания, хотя и заброшенная, значит, где-то недалеко проходят торговые маршруты. Вот их и пощиплем. Не хотелось, но придется…

— Погодите, — Алида сморгнула. — Но… но это же… пиратство?

— А что ты хотела? Милостыню просить?

Кавилл нерешительно взял ее за руку.

— Но подумай, — сказал он, — мы же вынуждены…

— Нет, нет, и не просите, — воскликнула она.

— Ты же сама говорила, что не хочешь умирать от голода, — вступил и Бикнетт.

Они прекратили работы в доке и поднялись наверх, в общий зал, продолжая спорить.

— Ура! Пираты! Настоящие пираты! Мы будем пиратами! — обрадовалась Лорна, но Элиза пришла в ужас.

— Нет, нет, никогда, — закричала она.

Кароль пожал плечами.

— Я старый человек, — сказал он откровенно. — Мне все равно, умирать от голода или во время абордажа. Правда, хотелось бы умереть честным человеком, но это уж как получится.

— Элиза, — Яго указал на Лорну. — Ей тоже умирать честным человеком?

Элиза заколебалась.

— Только ради дочери, — сказала она. — Только ради нее!

Алида осталась в меньшинстве. Сжав кулаки, она опустила голову, скрипнула зубами.

— Сволочи вы, ребята, — наконец сказала она, явно сдаваясь.

И в этот момент послышался железный скрежет и грохот. К станции пришвартовался корабль.

Яго и Кавилл с Бикнеттом выбежали во внешний коридор — посмотреть на незваных гостей. Это было крупное торговое судно, и оно оказалось заметно повреждено.

Капитан, полная молодая женщина, объяснила, что ее корабль попал под метеоритную атаку, и они уже было попрощались с жизнью, как вдруг кто-то припомнил, что «в этой дыре» была то ли заброшенная, то ли все-таки работающая станция техобслуживания.

— Чем вы нам заплатите, если мы поможем? — деловито спросил Бикнетт.

— Ну… имперскими кредитами, конечно. У нас есть…

— Продукты питания, — тут же подхватил Бикнетт.

— Семена для гидропоники, — перебила Алида.

— Лекарства, — напомнила Элиза.

— Амасек, — мечтательно проговорил Кавилл.

Они посмотрели друг на друга и рассмеялись.

Яго, Бикнетт, Алида и Кавилл немедленно отправились в док — к счастью, повреждения были хотя и обширны, но не вывели из строя ничего, с чем доморощенные ремонтники не смогли бы справиться, а капитан тем временем разгуливала по станции в компании штурмана.

— О, какая милая девочка, — восторженно закричала она при виде Лорны. Элиза скромно заулыбалась.

Когда Яго вышел из ремонтных доков, в общем холле царила атмосфера, далекая от дружественной. Капитан с красными пятнами на щеках, очень взволнованная, твердила:

— Но подумайте, мэм, у нас ваша дочь получит наилучшее образование и безбедное существование, а у вас тут, я смотрю, такая бедность…

— Но это моя дочь, моя, — рыдала Элиза, прижимая к себе Лорну.

— Я хочу быть тут, с дядей Яго и мамой, — пищала та.

Кароль, тоже взбудораженный, вздохнул.

— Элиза, — сказал он, — может, я и старый дурак, но подумай о будущем Лорны. По-твоему, она должна всю жизнь сидеть в этом захолустье и обшивать немногих работников?

И снова все взгляды обратились на Яго. Ему уже порядком надоело принимать решения за эту кучку смертных, невесть откуда взявшихся на его голову и навязавшихся в товарищи.

Или они и были его товарищами? Больше того — семьей?

— Решайте сами, — буркнул он. — Но я бы подумал хорошенько. Мы тут того и гляди подохнем с голоду…

Он еще не сказал им, что они ели последние три месяца!

Ближайшие несколько дней ушли на ремонт корабля их первого клиента. А под конец Лорна с плачем бросилась Яго на шею.

— Дядя Яго, — рыдала она. — Я тебя так люблю! Я никогда тебя не забуду!

Капитан и штурман, оказавшийся ее мужем, тоже прослезились, да и экипаж станции в полном составе утирал слезы, а больше всех плакала Элиза. Но решение было принято.

Отремонтированный корабль улетал, унося Лорну, которую усыновило семейство вольных торговцев. Лояльных. Богатых. Готовых дать ей образование и будущее.

— Мы дадим всем ваши координаты, — обещала капитан на прощание. — Как называется ваша станция?  
Как она называлась раньше, никто не знал. И тогда Яго сказал:

— Обливион. Она называется Обливион VIII.

…Потом Алида спросила у него, что это значит. Яго объяснил: «Забвение».

То, чего он жаждал от Империума.

***

Яго выбивал на столбе в нижнем холле имена.

Лорна Донн — потому что, хотя она и жила где-то в недрах Империума, и жила, надо надеяться, благополучно, для своих матери и первой семьи она все равно что умерла.

Элиза Донн.

Дори Алида.

Ник Бикнетт.

Эбенезер Кавилл.

Имя навигатора Кароля уже было выбито здесь три года назад.

Подумав, Яго выбил еще одно имя.

Яго Севатарион «Севатар», Претор Нокс.

Сегодня он умер окончательно.

С тех пор, как на станции Обливион VIII появился первый корабль, нуждавшийся в починке, туда начали заглядывать и другие суда. В основном это были капитаны, отнюдь не пользовавшиеся хорошей репутацией в Империуме. Это работало Яго на руку. Однажды появился корабль Механикум, который оставил на Обливионе VIII двух молодых магосов. Они были неразговорчивы, а Яго — не особо любопытен, но все же уяснил для себя, что их сюда забросили в наказание за какую-то мелкую техноересь, а сами они были и рады, так как надеялись на некие дивиденды.

В чем состояли дивиденды, он узнал намного позже, когда однажды, впервые за много лет, к Обливион VIII пришвартовалось судно Астартес-лоялистов.

Небольшой крейсер ордена — ордена?! — под названием Пепельные Когти. Яго счел название вполне приличным, пока не осознал, что это название ордена. Когда Легионы превратились в ордена?

— Какая, к Жиллиману, разница, — сказал он, не догадываясь, насколько близок к истине. Магосы, к тому времени уже превратившиеся в старых магосов, закивали головами. Пепельные Когти расплатились, по их понятиям, очень щедро, — редким и необычным археотехом. Но до этого дня было еще очень далеко. Как и до времени, когда на Обливион VIII стали частыми гостями другие, тоже лояльные, космодесантники с хищной рыбиной на наплечнике, и лишь спустя сто лет Яго узнал, что их орден называется Кархародон Астра. Он никогда ни о чем их не расспрашивал, кроме характера и объемов требуемого ремонта. Так же, как они никогда не расспрашивали его ни о чем, кроме размера платы за услуги.

Сегодня он только смутно подозревал о том, что эти времена настанут — его способности не походили на таланты лорда Ночного Призрака и не предполагали четкого предвидения будущего. Зато он точно знал, что случится что-то ужасное. Поэтому, когда очередной пират, потрепанный в очередном набеге, обратился на станцию за ремонтом, Яго велел людям не выходить.

Вместе с ним в ремонтные доки отправились оба магоса — этих невозможно было удержать: они боялись, что если пираты расплатятся чем-то ценным, а кто-то не примет участия в работе, то ему не достанется. Яго сплюнул и приказал магосам взять с собой оружие.

Пока они работали, к станции пришвартовалось еще одно судно. Яго забеспокоился, поручил магосам продолжать работу и вышел посмотреть. Когда он, вытирая замасленные руки ветошью, поднялся в общий холл, в нос ударил запах крови и смерти.

— Севатар, — произнесли из теней.

Произнесли с таким знакомым нострамским акцентом.

— Севатар, я знаю, что ты там, — продолжал говоривший. — Я был против рейда сюда. В твоих жилах давно не кровь, а вода, Севатар, твои сердца размягчились и сгнили в твоей груди. Но эти дурни все еще верят, будто ты можешь объединить нас и вернуть Легиону былую славу, Севатар. Возвращайся к нам, если ты еще не забыл, как держать в руке меч…

Взять тени.

Поднять их.

Натянуть и окутаться ими.

Неслышно проскользнуть в холл, к цепному мечу и сюрикенному пистолету.

Увидеть, кто лежит в холле.

Освежеванные трупы — такие же, какие Повелители Ночи оставляли по всей Галактике. Человек пятнадцать. Этим зрелищем Яго было не напугать.

Старая мебель, собранная руками самого Яго и его товарищей... нет, его семьи, — была скручена и сбита в подобие крестов, на которых висели распятые тела с содранной кожей. Одна из кож, еще сырая, уже была наброшена на наплечник говорившего. Яго всмотрелся в бескожие лица с выпученными глазами и отверстыми ртами, из которых высовывались языки; кожу с них сдирали небрежно, поэтому на месте щек зияли дыры, из них торчали зубы и осколки сломанных челюстей. Узнать эти лица было нелегко.

Но он узнал.

Узнал Алиду, которой выломали ребра и поставили их стоймя, как раскрытые крылья бабочки.

Узнал распоротого от горла до паха Кавилла.

Узнал Бикнетта, которого проткнули спинкой от стула.

И Элизу…

Остальные тела наверняка принадлежали пиратам — Яго в душе подозревал, что уж они-то заслужили все и сполна, но все-таки это были его клиенты.

Которых он не защитил.

Он взял оружие и повернулся к пришедшим. Их было пятеро. Конечно, полтора десятка неулучшенных людей ничего не смогли бы сделать даже с одним космодесантником, не то, что с пятью. Знакомые доспехи — синие с бронзой. Знакомые символы — черепа с перепончатыми крыльями. Почти не затронутые порчей варпа. Я мог бы быть одним из них, думал Яго. Я был одним из них. Я вел их по слову лорда Ночного Призрака, и они хотят, чтобы так и было впредь. Чтобы я снова рвался в бой, чтобы моя глефа срубала головы и вспарывала нагрудники, вырывая из груди сердца, чтобы от моего имени снова трепетала Галактика…

Тени испуганно разбежались вокруг него.

— Ты! — воскликнул говоривший. — Как ты это делаешь?

— Вы убили моих заказчиков, — сказал Яго, включая цепной меч. — Вы убили мою семью, — продолжал он, нацеливая на пришельцев сюрикенный пистолет.

— Пошли отсюда, — сказал один из пришельцев. — Смотри, он спутался с ксеносами…

Яго спустил курок.

Сюрикены полетели в лицо его брату — бывшему брату, в то время как лезвие цепного меча с визгом врезалось в шею говорившего первым.

Они сражались, на взгляд Яго, из рук вон плохо. Будь он по-прежнему их Претором Нокс, он бы научил их драться как следует. Парировать, а не уклоняться. Использовать разнообразные приемы нападения. Не открывать ни единого сектора защиты…

А потом прибежали магосы — и, быстро сориентировавшись, открыли огонь. Их руки всегда были слабыми по сравнению с руками астартес, но зато у них были серворуки, отлично управлявшиеся с болтерами и более меткие, чем человеческая плоть, и два последних Повелителя Ночи упали с простреленными — разнесенными попаданием болтов — головами.

— Замечание: наши заказчики умерли, — мрачно сказал один из магосов. — Вопрос: кто нам заплатит?

— Замечание: наши товарищи убиты. Вывод: это очень печально, — произнес второй.

— Не могу оспорить ваши ценные наблюдения, — резко сказал Яго. — А теперь, пожалуйста, оставьте меня. Заберите мертвых и отправьте их в реактор. Корабль взорвите со всем экипажем. Больше я от вас ничего не требую. Нет, эту падаль не хороните, — прикрикнул он, когда магос тронул труп Повелителя Ночи.

Оставшись наедине с трупами братьев, он сначала снял с них доспехи — на это ушло немало времени, затем взял нож и принялся свежевать их. Потом — аккуратно скручивать трупы, придавая им изящные позы, которые когда-то видел у аэльдари. При жизни никто из космодесантников, исключая разве что заносчивых Детей Императора, не мог похвастаться таким изяществом. Одного, свернутого в танцевальный пируэт, он решил подвесить к потолку. Остальных — разместить на стенах, а между ними прибить нагрудники и шлемы. Что-то пустовато в холле, думал он, давно пора его украсить как следует. Заодно воздам своим братцам.

И еще довольно много времени ушло на развешивание трупов. Пришлось взять в руки перфоратор, затем — шурупы, отвертку, проволоку.

Закончив работу и сполоснувшись от пота, он спустился вниз. Выбил имена друзей.

Имя того, кого похоронил сегодня.

Подумал.

И выбил имена, которые заметил на доспехах Повелителей Ночи. Как-никак, они были его братьями.

Прошло больше ста лет, прежде чем он выбил на столбе новое имя.

Конрад Керз, Ночной Призрак. Он почувствовал его смерть.

***

Еще одна встреча была совсем короткой и мимолетной.

В тот день на станцию прибыл корабль Космодесанта — небольшой серый «Гладиус», видавший виды, но в хорошем состоянии, за исключением одной поломки. Яго сперва обратил на него особое внимание только потому, что вместо названия на готике «Гладиус» нес фенрисийские руны, причем давно устаревшие. Отпрыски Шестого Легиона еще не посещали Обливион VIII ни разу.

У судна барахлил реактор — ремонт требовался не очень значительный, но требовавший виртуозного проведения и высокой квалификации. Магосы сердились, когда Яго лез в такие заказы, и трещали что-то на бинарике, не стесняясь в выражениях (и не догадываясь, что он уже выучил их машинное наречие), а потом переходя на готик и заявляя: «Наблюдение: дон Сантьяго не является даже техножрецом или технодесантником! Вывод: дон Сантьяго не может выполнять определенные работы…». Когда они матерились по-своему, Яго нравилось больше. Впрочем, быть на подхвате и подавать инструменты они ему разрешали.

Как-то Яго — больше из вредности — сказал, что технодесантники бывают более высокой квалификации, чем многие «настоящие» магосы. Ух, как разозлились оба!

Потом, правда, озвучили «наблюдение: технодесантники орденов Адептус Астартес могут работать наравне с магосами».

Экипаж «Гладиуса» остался на нем. Зато капитан судна сошел по трапу и прошел в общий коридор, развернувшись боком — иначе он бы не пролез, и опасливо заглядывая вверх после того, как дважды задел макушкой потолок.

Яго остановился, раздумывая, как правильно его приветствовать. Он растерялся — пожалуй, впервые в жизни.

— Скитна, — пробормотал посетитель, изумленно уставившись на Яго. — Какого черта?

— Дядя? Что вы здесь делае… э, то есть, со всем уважением, конечно…

— Хьолда, я первый спросил! — загремел посетитель, сердито сверкнув глазами. Косицы у висков качнулись. Их густо побила седина, но все-таки они оставались светло-рыжими — рыжеватыми с обильным серебром.

— Я заведующий этой станцией, — честно ответил Яго.

— И?

— И мы сейчас будем чинить ваш корабль.

— А я делаю то, что должен, — убиваю врагов Империума, — фыркнул посетитель, оскалился в усмешке — длинные клыки блеснули, и над ними блеснули проницательные синие глаза. Яго обреченно выдохнул, думая о том, что станция Обливион VIII, похоже, вот-вот сменит заведующего. — Так, значит, ты решил искупить предательство тем, что починяешь имперские звездолеты? Ха!

Посмеиваясь, он прошел в док, с интересом наблюдая, как магосы копаются в реакторе. Яго вздохнул, натянул диэлектрические перчатки, взял инструменты и присоединился к ним. Если посетитель увидит Ириэль — значит, так тому и быть.

Магосы были, конечно, уже не те, что впервые переступили порог Обливион VIII. Слишком много времени прошло — говорят, некоторые из Механикус, как теперь они назывались, достигли практически бессмертия, но не его товарищи. Слишком много с тех пор времени прошло. Они отправились в реактор — сначала старший, а младший руководил процессом выемки имплантантов памяти из его мозга, затем и младший. Имплантанты Яго вынимал уже самостоятельно. Потом прибыл еще один — в наказание. И еще одна — по собственной инициативе, ради археотеха. И еще…

Прибывали сюда и обычные люди, кто-то — в поисках забвения, кто-то — в поисках одиночества.

А потом прибыла Ириэль. Кто-то из предыдущих посетителей разболтал, что видел на Обливион VIII сюрикенный пистолет, и ей показалось, что здесь могут что-то рассказать о каком-то ее пропавшем без вести родиче. Может быть, ее привело не только это — кто знает? Яго никогда не лез никому в душу, справедливо полагая, что сам-то он предпочел бы иметь дело с нелюбопытными сотрудниками и заказчиками.

С техникой она управлялась отменно. Особенно полезны были ее познания, когда на станцию обращались другие аэльдари.

Посетитель увидел ее. Приподнял седоватую темную бровь. Хмыкнул еще раз — и промолчал.  
«Гладиус» починили быстро.

— У меня мало кредитов, — сказал посетитель. — Но, может быть, это тебя устроит?

Яго посмотрел.

— Я давно не сражаюсь, — сказал он. — Но… да.

В руках посетителя было силовое копье, очень напоминавшее его старую любимую глефу.

— Так ты не собираешься возвращаться в ряды Ангелов Императора? — спросил посетитель.

— Нет, дядя, — тихо ответил Яго. «Потому что ваш Император заслуживает верности не более, чем все остальные, — то есть не заслуживает ее вообще, но вам, вернейшему из лояльных примархов, я этого не скажу…»

Несколько секунд посетитель испытующе смотрел на него, наконец, широко улыбнулся.

— Если кто спросит — скажи, тебе даровано прощение. Лично мной.

И, продолжая улыбаться, вернулся в корабль.

«Гладиус» отчалил, а Яго все стоял, держа в руках копье.

Вскоре после этого его снова навестили Пепельные Когти. Он уже давно разобрался, за кого их держать — когда-то это были настоящие лоялисты, но по какой-то причине они забросили свои обязанности по патрулированию Внешней Тьмы и предпочитали ему набеги, не делая различий между имперскими и ксеносскими мирами, а то и откровенное пиратство. Однако всякий раз они считали нужным высказать сомнения в лояльности Яго. Сегодня ему очень хотелось бросить им в лицо: «Вы же отступники и пираты, а меня простил сам примарх, хоть я и не просил его об этом».

Но он промолчал.

Прощение означало, что его еще помнят. А здесь, на станции Обливион VIII, ему нужно было настоящее забвение.


End file.
